Talk Shows on Mute
by loveyourbiggestfan
Summary: It's the same story everytime - boys meets girl, stuff happens here, girl gets hit with a fruit bowl..." "Gloria is NOT a man!" "...yeah, they're totally going out." A bunch of mixed-up pieces that somehow tell a story. Heather/Ezekiel, R&R.


I adore these two together.

This ... will be possibly confusing unless you are aware of the following:

Stuff written in (Normal Text) are foreshadowing leading up to the present events.

**Bolded text** are the present events, leading up to the concluding events; happen in order.

_Italics_, save for the first little bit and some stuff that's just typically italicized, are the concluding events; occurs in the order they appear.

And all of that, is mixed up to my liking. Here's to hoping this turns out okay.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama Island, or the characters. Just the idea, which randomly popped into my head while I put my iPod on shuffle and this one song came up ... that happens to be the title of this story although has very little to do with the actual plot.

* * *

Talk Shows on Mute

_"It's the same story everytime - boys meets girl, stuff happens here, plot thickens here, then JUST when you think you're getting the perfect happily ever after ending you're totally expecting, the author_ then_ decides to kill off one of her main characters with a fruit bowl. ... it's kind of depressing."_

* * *

**They stood, less than a foot apart, brought together by the worse of circumstances possible (well, he might've explain things differently), in a world that revolved around their peers. **

"**We need to talk," he took hold of her arm as she recoiled the other direction, trying to sound as sincere as he felt. She scanned the area quickly both ways, finding herself, the main topic that flew from ear to ear.**

"**Fat chance," she drew backwards, then sprinted down the hallway.**

* * *

He'd grown taller, Heather realized, that one time she bumped into him in the cafeteria.

"Watch it-" she hollered, freezing up midway, as she noticed the offender had a good five inches on her. And the moment she recognized his face-

"Are you alright, miss?"

_N-noooo, someone tell me this isn't happening-_

"O-out of my way," she ordered, hoping she'd never run into him again, yet at the same time knowing she would.

As she walked out, missing out on lunch and forgetting she'd also missed breakfast, she also noticed, from the corner of her eye, that he'd somehow changed in more ways then she could place her perfectly manicured finger on.

* * *

She, on the other hand, hadn't changed one bit.

"Hey," he greeted her casually, that one time they he saw her on his way to math, fourth period. "How's it goin', eh?"

Her face went pale, and she shoved him aside hard towards a row of lockers. Then she went on, repeating something along the lines of "Out of my way!" about a thousand times before she reached the end of the hall, then some more as she turned the corner.

* * *

They crossed paths often, much to her distaste and his amusement.

One day he'd see her at the library, the day after that on the bus ride home from school ... plenty during his paper route around the neighbourhood, and plenty in the hallways…

_Maybe it's fate_, he decided during the seventh occasion he found her on the other side of his table, turning pale at the sight of him, and immediately leaving to find another table.

_God hates me_, she sobbed when she discovered they were partners for a two-week lab assignment, then partners again for media.

* * *

**As she stopped to catch her breath halfway across campus-**

**"They're totally going out," said the blonde, leaning against the fence with some redhead. **

**"Notice how they always end up in the _same_ place everytime?"**

**"Then clearing the area if anyone saw? As if nothing happened?" Popping her gum, she turned to her friend with a shrug. **

**A split second after hearing this, Heather was already down three blocks further. **

**"... they're totally going out," agreed the redhead.**

* * *

Little by little, Ezekiel soon dropped his prairie boy image and gained some momentum.

It started off with that hat he used to always wear, then eventually his mom convinced him to get a haircut. His cousin, who attended the university nearby, helped him pick out some decent clothes.

He hadn't noticed it at first, but he was starting to catch some attention.

"I like your eyes," a cute girl in his band class told him once, sometime after he got his trademark bangs swept away from them. Apparently _that_ had caught on, because before he knew it, even some of the jocks gave him some thought, inviting him to try out for teams and forgetting he wasn't the most co-ordinated guy out there. Eventually, he went for track, attending practices every Thursday. Pretty soon, the coaches claimed it was safe to say the boy wasn't bad at all.

Despite all his sudden glory, there was still that one person who didn't buy any of it.

"He'll always be pathetic home-schooled kid to me," Heather enlightened anyone who asked if she'd seen how amazing his eyes were when you actually looked into them hard enough.

* * *

"_Oh, Tommy, how could you_?"

Somehow, on a Saturday afternoon, she found herself draped over her couch watching soap operas with three tubs on Häagen-Dazs . And a horrible cold that probably explained why she was doing any of this.

"_My dear Angelica, I've told you, it's all just some huge misunderstanding_-"

"_I saw you with my own eyes! With another man_!"

"_Gloria is not a man_!"

"_Don't touch me, or I'll call your mother_!" Heather's eyes widened, as she stuffed another bite of rocky road into her mouth.

"_N-no! Not my Mummy_!"

At the exact moment she burst into tears, a certain someone passed her window on a bike, seeing everything before crashing into a fire hydrant.

* * *

**It was unclear when exactly the rumours had started, only that it was starting to get out of hand. People just started to notice, and then, well, people started to talk. **

**"I saw them at the movie theatre once," claimed one, when in actuality they were the only two seats left in the cinema, and they had already paid for their tickets to ... the same movie. **

**This one kid even Sharpie'd an entire set of lockers with 'B***h and Prairie Boy Forever!' and began to sell posters. **

* * *

"You like Incubus?" She blurted out unintentionally before fleeing the local HMV, where they were caught looking at the exact same album.

* * *

"**Wait," he yelled after her, without the slightest idea on whether this was going to go well or not, "The thing is, I really like you!"**

**She kept going, without turning back even the slightest. **

**Sometime two kilometres later, she asked herself why she hadn't. **

* * *

_He spent the rest of his evening in his room, counting the cracks in his ceiling. He got up to fifty-two before realizing that he really needed to pee._

_With the remote held firmly in her right hand, she lazily flipped through the channels and skipped all the soap operas, putting the talk shows on mute then deciding she really needed some sleep. _

* * *

_She showed up at his door two days later, damp from the rain and asking herself over and over, this time, why she had. He __answered the door, stunned and frozen in place, as she stared into the eyes she never had the time to look hard enough into. _

_"What if I ..." Heather trailed off, without the slightest idea on whether this was going to go well or not. _

_"... really liked you back?"_

* * *

**Okay ... well ... this was really weird, I bet. xD**

**So. Incubus - Talk Shows on Mute. Great song. **

**Anyway, hope it wasn't too 'all over the place'. I'm still not sure _why_ I wanted this written that way but ... yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this. ****And special mentions to The Kobold Necromancer for making me (and alot of other people) love this pairing. One of my faves now, after reading TDC. **

**Now ... click on that purple button for me? ;)**

**- Trish**


End file.
